Merlin Revisited: Series 5
by KimTomPW
Summary: The last in my Merlin Revisited series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Merlin Revisited: Series 5

Chapter 1 Arthur's Bane

Merlin is running around the castle, looking for the tiniest person living there.

"Sorry," he apologizes as he runs into another servant.

Little Andrew is nowhere to be found.

"Well?" Arthur asks when Merlin returns empty handed.

Merlin shakes his head.

"Gwen had him. How is it my fault?" he asks.

"Ahem," a voice says from the stairs.

They turn to find Gwen, Andrew holding on to her hand. Merlin crosses his arms and gives Arthur a 'see?' look.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"Right," he says. He picks up the little boy that was the spitting image of his father. However, he did have his mother's eyes. "Come on, you. Let's go visit the horses."

"Just don't bring him back smelling like them," Arthur tells him. It has been three years of peace, but now some of the Knights are missing. Arthur and Gwen enter the Council Chamber to discuss the matter. "Is it true that Morgana occupies the fortress of Ismere?"

"That are the rumors, Sire," Sir Leon answers.

"Then that's where they are," Arthur says.

He starts planning a rescue mission.

"If it's Morgana, it's a trap," Gwen tells him.

"They're my men," Arthur replies.

xxx

Merlin prepares the horses the next morning.

"Do you really think Gwaine and Percival could still be alive?" he asks.

"I have to find out," Arthur tells him.

"I understand," Merlin replies.

On their way to Queen Annis, who granted them safe passage through her kingdom, Merlin meets a Druid seer, who tells him about Arthur's bane. Merlin cannot get it out of his head as they stay with Annis. He can only guess what Arthur's bane is. Merlin looks at the roaring fireplace as Arthur undresses.

"Where did you learn to juggle like that?" Arthur asks Merlin, referring to the entertainment he was made to perform after dinner. Merlin does not hear this. "Come on, out with it. What's wrong?"

"We can't go to Ismere," Merlin tells him.

"Merlin, I have to save my men," Arthur replies, giving an exasperated sigh.

"You don't know if they're alive," he says loudly, giving Arthur a fright.

Arthur gets up from the bed and joins Merlin by the fire. He takes in the half naked king. Arthur takes Merlin's hand and places it on his bare chest.

"Just leave the important stuff to me," he says.

"But…" Merlin begins to protest, but his mouth get covered by Arthur's lips.

xxx

It turns out that Sefa, Gwen's maid, is spying for her father Ruadan, who is working for Morgana. He tells Morgana about Arthur's plan of attack.

Arthur notices Merlin staring out into space as they make camp that night.

"Merlin," Arthur calls, but Merlin does not turn.

"How can they laugh and joke?" he asks, referring to the Knights.

Arthur sits next to him.

"A warrior learns to enjoy each day as it comes," he tells him.

"Because he knows it might his last," Merlin replies.

"Why are you so upset?" Arthur asks.

Merlin sighs and finally looks at Arthur.

"You have Andrew now. Don't you want to watch him grow up?" he asks.

"Oh course I do," Arthur replies as if that was an obvious answer.

"Morgana is powerful," Merlin tells him.

"I know," Arthur replies.

"Don't give her the opportunity to use Andrew against you," Merlin says in a low, pleading voice.

It takes everything in Arthur not to take Merlin in his arms to comfort him.

"No matter what lies ahead of me… I won't abandon them, Gwen, Andrew, or you," he vows.

"I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do,' Merlin replies.

xxx

Later, the Saxons attack them. Merlin is just able to get Arthur to safety. However, the other Knights are taken.

"What happened?" Arthur asks in a daze.

"The usual," Merlin replies as he sits Arthur up. "I saved your neck."

"Really?" Arthur asks.

He does know whether or not to believe Merlin at first.

"I keep telling you. I have many talents," Merlin says. They continue walking to Ismere after a quick rest. "We're going to our deaths."

"You don't have to come with me," Arthur tells him.

Merlin gives a small laugh as he crosses his arms. It is getting cold. Really cold.

"Oh course I do," he replies, giving a slight shiver.

"Shut up then," Arthur says.

He is beginning to feel the effects of the weather change as well.

"If Morgana doesn't kill you, I will," Merlin tells him.

"Threatening a King id treason, Merlin," Arthur says.

"How about threatening an ass of a partner?" he asks in a low tone, but that Arthur could still hear him.

"Heard that," Arthur calls out to him.

"You were meant to," Merlin yells back.

Arthur stays several paces ahead of Merlin, neither of them saying anything to each other.

"Not that I haven't minded," Arthur says some time later, "but you have been awfully quiet."

"I'm just remembering what that Druid seer told me," Merlin tells him.

"It's okay to be okay," Arthur assures him.

He stops so that Merlin is now by his side.

"Then I'll protect you or die at your side," Merlin says. Arthur smiles and wraps an arm around Merlin. Later on they, or rather, Merlin, starts getting hungry. "There has to be something to eat." He then spots something in the distance. "Rabbits!"

Arthur laughs a little as Merlin goes for them. And then a horrible thought crosses his mind.

"Merlin," he yells out.

But it is too late as Arthur catches up to Merlin. They get trapped in a net.

"I got them," Merlin declares in a victorious tone.

xxx

Meanwhile, Gwen questions Sefa about her father. After admitting to giving information to her father, Sefa is sentenced to death for treason.

In the forest at night, Arthur and Merlin are still trying to get out of the net.

"If I could get my sword, I can cut the rope," Arthur says.

"Don't out your knee there," Merlin replies as Arthur begins to move.

"Where?" Arthur asks, but it's too late.

His knee lands in-between Merlin's legs.

"There," Merlin groans.

He moves in pain. In all the movement, Arthur drops his sword.

"Merlin," Arthur yells.

"That was your fault," he says.

"Just great," Arthur replies.

They gives up moving all together.

"Where did the other rabbit go?" Merlin says, now only having one in his hand.

They are cut down the next morning by a man named Radnor and his group.

"Did we wake you?" he asks, but it was obvious he did not care if he had or not. "The King of Camelot will fetch a handsome price dead or alive."

"You can have me," Arthur says as he and Merlin get to their knees. "Just let my servant go. He doesn't deserve to die like this."

Two of the men pull Merlin up.

"If you're going to kill him, you'll have to kill me first," Merlin replies.

"Merlin! No," Arthur says.

Merlin gives him a look.

"You know I never do as I'm told," he says.

He gives Arthur one last smile as he turns to face his death.

"Stop," a voice calls out. Merlin sighs with relief. "We should let the Lady Morgana decide their fate."

Radnor agrees as the man helps Arthur up.

"You don't remember me. You saved me many years ago," the man tells Arthur."

It takes Merlin a while, but he realizes who he is.

"Mordred," he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 2 Arthur's Bane Part Two

Merlin and Arthur are being led to Morgana through the snow. Merlin can hardly keep his eyes off Mordred, not believing he was actually there.

"Remind me, Merlin, how did we end up like this?" Arthur asked. "Oh, yes. You were thinking about your stomach, as usual. I told you it was a trap."

Merlin rolls his eyes.

"And I told you to go back to Camelot," he replies.

"We need a plan," Arthur whispers.

Later that night, Mordred joins Merlin by a small fire with some bread. Arthur has already fallen asleep, using the snow to make himself a pillow.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asks.

"I owe him my life," Mordred replies, glancing over at Arthur. "Don't be so quick to judge me, Emrys. There's no need fear me. I've learned to hide my gifts, as have you."

"What's Morgana looking for?" Merlin asks.

"The Diamair," Mordred answers almost at once, as if to prove himself. "It means The Key."

"To what?" Merlin asks.

"To all knowledge," Mordred answers.

xxx

Merlin and Arthur are able to escape the next day. Merlin gets angry with Arthur for letting Mordred live.

"Why?" Merlin asks furiously.

"He showed us kindness," Arthur tells him.

Merlin does no reply. They continue on to rescue the knights. Meanwhile in Camelot, Ruadan is caught and is killed trying to rescue Sefa.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Merlin asks.

They are crawling through tunnels where Morgana is at. Something falls on top of Merlin's head.

"You got a bit of carrot in your hair," Arthur replies, trying to suppress his laugh.

"I'm definitely going to kill you now," Merlin mutters under his breath.

"No, you're not," Arthur says.

Merlin and Arthur find Percival and the other Knights. However, Gwaine has gone missing.

"Do what you can to free the others. We'll find Gwaine," Arthur tells Percival.

Morgana is surprised when she sees Mordred.

xxx

Merlin and Arthur finally find Gwaine, who has been kept safe by Euchday, the Diamair. Before Merlin can talk to it, it disappears.

"What was that?" Arthur asks.

Gwaine shakes his head.

"I'm not exactly sure," he answers, giving a last look back. "But I owe it my life."

The warning bell rings. The three look uneasily at each other. They make their way carefully from where Gwaine was being held.

"Where are all the Saxons then?" Merlin asks, noticing no one on patrol.

Arthur gives him a look.

"Never happy, are we?" he asks.

There is then a noise Merlin recognizes as the dragon he had saved, Aithusa.

"What was that?" Gwaine asks, hearing another roar.

Arthur and Merlin look at each other, knowing what the noise is.

"How did Morgana get a dragon?" Arthur asks, his eyes widening.

"Get yourselves out," Merlin tells them. "I'll lure it the other way."

"Merlin, you can't be that stupid," Arthur says.

Merlin makes a noise with his throat.

"Watch me," he replies.

"Merlin," Arthur yells out, but he is already out of sight.

Arthur and Gwaine give each other a look.

"Go after him," Gwaine says.

Arthur takes off. Merlin is able to get Aithusa away, but Morgana catches him.

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of finding you," Morgana says. Arthur runs in as Morgana grabs hold of Merlin and places a knife at his neck. "Hello, dear brother."

She draws the knife closer to Merlin's neck as Arthur takes a step towards them.

"Don't let what our father did change that we're brother and sister," Arthur says.

"Funny that you choose now to acknowledge that with my dagger at Merlin's neck," Morgana tells him.

Arthur takes another step, but stops, seeing Morgana has broken Merlin's skin. Another step closer, and Merlin will be dead.

"It's me you want," Arthur says, trying not to let Morgana hear the fear in his voice. "Not him. What happened to you?"

"I grew up," Morgana tells him. Her eyes glow and sends Arthur crashing into the wall. Merlin's eyes grow as Morgana looks at him. One little move, and the dagger will go deeper. "And now for you."

Merlin closes his eyes, ready for his throat to be cut opened. But it never comes. Morgana's magic over him is undone as he hears the knife falling to the ground. He opens his eyes. Mordred has stabbed Morgana.

"Get Arthur. Quickly," Mordred says. Merlin just stands and stares at the scene. "Now!"

Merlin comes to his senses and gets Arthur.

xxx

Merlin goes back to Euchday before they travel back to Camelot.

"The Diamair. Morgana never found it," he says.

"And she never will," Euchday replies.

Merlin smiles.

"Because it's you," he realizes.

"Is there anything you wish to ask me?" Euchday asks.

Merlin thinks for a moment.

"Only one. If Mordred isn't Arthur's Bane, then, who is?" he asks.

"Himself," Euchday answers.

When they get back to Camelot, Mordred is made Knight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 3 The Death Song of Uther Pandragon

Merlin hastily throws a sword and crossbow of the table in Arthur and Gwen's chambers.

"You're not angry with me, are you?" he asks.

"Have Gaius make you something for that cold," Arthur says.

Merlin eyes the horn a woman had given him.

"Arthur, about that horn…" he begins to say.

"What about it?" he asks.

"The old woman said it has the power to summon spirits of the dead," Merlin tells him.

"I know," Arthur replies.

"And Gaius…" Merlin starts to say before Arthur interrupts.

"Merlin! That's enough" he replies.

"Of course," he says.

Arthur looks towards the horn as Merlin leaves.

xxx

Merlin has his head on the table in Gaius's chambers, still not feeling well.

"The horn of Cathbhadh is not something to play with," Gaius tells him.

"I know. I hope Arthur understands it, though," Merlin replies.

"You think he might try to use it?" Gaius asks.

"That's what I fear the most," Merlin answers.

"It must be kept safe," Gaius tells him. He hands Merlin a drink. "Drink. You'll feel better."

"Thanks," Merlin replies. He pours the contents in his mouth and gets up. "Better get down to the hall."

"The anniversary of Arthur's coronation," Gaius says.

"Also the anniversary of Uther's death," Merlin replies.

Gaius turns, his eyes big in realization.

"Oh," he says.

"Now you know why I'm so worried," Merlin says.

xxx

The next day, Arthur sits at his table, the horn in front of him. He grabs a bowl to cover the horn, fruit all over the place, when a knock comes at the door. Merlin looks at the mess as he enters.

"What happened?" he asks.

Arthur's resting his elbows on the overturned bowl.

"Nothing… thinking," he tells Merlin.

"Now you got me worried," Merlin replies.

"Shut up,' Arthur says.

Merlin has a feeling what is under the bowl. He sits himself on top of the table and places a hand on Arthur's cheek.

"Oh, come on, now," he says, making sure Arthur keeps his eyes on his. His free hand inches to the turned over bowl. "You can tell me."

Arthur, quick to notice what Merlin is trying to do, takes the hand and flattens Merlin on the table.

"Don't worry about it," he says, pointing a spoon at Merlin.

"You're threatening me with a spoon?" Merlin asks.

"Oh, there's other ways of punishing you," Arthur says.

Merlin's smile falls.

xxx

Arthur makes Merlin ride with him without telling him where they are going.

"Where are we?" Merlin asks.

"The Great Stones of Nemeton," Arthur tells him.

Merlin sees Arthur pull the horn out of his bag.

"You're going to use it?" he asks.

"I have to see him just once more," Arthur tells him. "Wouldn't you do the same if it was your father?"

Merlin does not answer. Arthur blows the horn. A light appears, and Arthur enters it. Merlin does not how long he waits before Arthur returns.

"Well? Arthur, what happened?" Merlin asks.

Arthur looks shocked. At first, Merlin does not think Arthur has heard him, but Arthur suddenly looks at him.

"He doesn't approve of how I'm ruling his kingdom," Arthur says.

"Your kingdom," Merlin clarifies.

"And you," Arthur adds.

"Me?" Merlin asks.

"He knows," Arthur tells him.

"Your people respect you, Arthur," Merlin tells him.

"Thank you, Merlin. We should get some sleep," he says.

xxx

Merlin turns when he hears a large noise from behind him in the Council Chambers.

"What was that?" he asks.

He then sees the shattered glass on the round table.

"The candelabra," Sir Leon says. "It just fell."

"The table needs to be repaired," Arthur replies.

Merlin nods.

"Right," he says.

Things just start getting stranger from there. An ax falls off the rack where the knights change, injuring Percival. Gaius looks over at Merlin after her releases Percival.

"There's something you're not telling me, Merlin," he says.

Merlin looks down.

"I tried to stop him," he tells him.

He knew it was bad idea letting Arthur use the horn.

"Did he look back at Uther's spirit?" Gaius asks.

"He must have," Merlin says.

"Then he released the spirit," Gaius replies.

xxx

Arthur cannot believe what Merlin has told him.

"My father's spirt is making these things happen?" he asks.

Merlin could not keep his mouth shut after what had happened to Andrew and Gwen.

"How do you explain what happened to Gwen and Andrew? They just happened to get locked in the kitchens?" he asks.

Arthur does not reply for a moment.

"So, how are we going to deal with him?" he asks.

"You must use the horn again to reopen the veil," Merlin tells him.

Arthur then realizes something.

"But we can't see him," he says.

"Gaius has a potion ready for us to drink. It'll allow us to see him," Merlin replies.

xxx

After taking the potion, Arthur and Merlin explore the castle.

"There," Merlin gasps at one point. He then gets a better look. "Oh, just our shadows."

Arthur slaps him over the head.

"Arthur. Merlin," Sir Leon calls.

"Leon," the two say.

"Is everything all right, my lord?" Leon asks.

They nod.

"Fine. Merlin, tell Leon what we're doing," Arthur says.

"Poetry," he replies, saying the first thing to that came to him.

"Really?" Leon asks.

"I love poetry," Arthur says. Leon smiles and leaves. Merlin is then suddenly pulled away. "Merlin!

Arthur turns and sees Uther.

"For your own good," Uther replies.

"Don't hurt him," Arthur says.

He has no idea where Merlin is.

"He's your weakness. Better to do without him," Uther says. Arthur is about to blow the horn, but Uther disappears. He reappears in the Council Chambers where Merlin is waiting. "There you are."

Merlin raises his arm.

"You can't so this," he says.

His eyes glow, sending Uther across the room.

"You have magic?" Uther asks.

"I was born with it," Merlin tells him.

Arthur runs in.

"Father," he yells.

"You must listen to me," Uther says.

"You're have your turn. Now, it's mine," Arthur tells him.

"Merlin has…" Uther starts to say.

But Arthur blows the horn. Merlin falls to his knees, his eyes watering.

"Merlin, what is it?" Arthur asks.

He looks at Merlin to see his gold eyes before passing out. Arthur takes Merlin to Gaius.

"What happened?" Gaius asks.

"I don't know. I called my father away and then Merlin fell" Arthur tells him.

"Place him on my bed," Gaius replies.

He knows something is wrong when looks back at Arthur. Arthur feels like he will explode if he does not tell Gaius.

"Gaius, his eyes glowed," he says.

Gaius's heart sinks. The day he has been dreading has come.

"Arthur…" he tries to say, but Arthur cannot seem to stops himself now that he had let it out.

"He's a sorcerer," Arthur replies.

"Sire, please," Gaius begs.

Arthur's eyes grew.

"And you knew," he yells. "How could I've not noticed?"

Arthur turns, unable to look at either of them.

"Because you love him," Gaius says.

"And has that been a lie as well?" Arthur asks.

"Never. Merlin has never used it for his own means," Gaius tells him.

Arthur finally turns back. He walks up to a still unconscious Merlin.

"But he… how can I look past this? He has magic. What should my judgement be?" Arthur asks.

For the first time in a long time, he does not know what to do. Merlin is the one that would help in Arthur's final decisions.

"Have you ever once felt threatened by him?" Gaius asks.

"No, never," Arthur replies immediately.

"Then I believe you have your answer. He's saved your life more than I can remember. He does it for you," Gaius says.

Arthur can only nod as he continues to look at Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do own the Merlin series.

Chapter 4 Another's Sorrow

Merlin cannot stop punishing himself for what happened.

"Stupid, stupid, Merlin," he yells out.

Gaius walks into the room.

"Talking to ourselves, are we?" he asks.

Merlin kicks the edge of the bed and sits on it.

"I just had to lose of my magic in front of him," he says.

As Gaius leaves, Merlin can hear someone walking into the Physician's Chambers.

"Where is that lazy servant of mine?" Arthur asks.

"I'm not here," Merlin whispers at Gaius before closing the door.

"He's picking herbs," Merlin hears Gaius tell Arthur.

"He's hiding in his room like a coward. You can't hide forever, Merlin," Arthur replies.

Merlin quickly stood up as Arthur entered his room.

"I… I wasn't," he says.

"Sure," Arthur replies.

"So, when's my execution?" Merlin asks.

Arthur gives him a curious look.

"What are you talking about?' he asks.

"I have magic," Merlin says, almost on the verge of shouting it out.

"I'm aware of that. Which, by the way I'm thoroughly annoyed you never told me," Arthur replies.

Now it is Merlin's turn to look confused.

"You would've had me burned," Merlin says.

"I don't know," Arthur admits.

"If I wasn't someone you knew…" Merlin begins to say.

"But I do! You're Merlin," Arthur replies.

Arthur opens the door, and Merlin follows him out. Sir Leon comes running in.

"Gaius," he says.

"What happened?" he asks.

"It's Princess Mithian," Sir Leon replies.

xxx

Merlin goes to tell Arthur about Mithian. Arthur is sitting at his chair, looking over parchments.

"How is she?" he asks.

"She'll live," Merlin replies. "She has a loyal maid in Hilda."

The woman has not left the princess's side since arriving. Arthur then gets up from the table and starts for the door.

"I need to talk to Mithian," he says.

Merlin stops him.

"She's not to be disturbed until morning," he replies.

"Was that an order?" Arthur asks.

"Yes," Merlin answers. Then he adds, "Sire."

Arthur puts his hands on his hips.

"Feel good?" he asks.

"It's not unpleasant," Merlin tells him.

"Merlin, she…" Arthur begins to say.

"You'll know in the morning," he replies.

"Something bad happened," Arthur says in a small voice. "To ride all through the night like that…"

"I know. But, she needs her rest," Merlin replies.

"Yes, of course," Arthur says.

xxx

Mithian tells Arthur it was Odin's men who attacked them and how they have father. Arthur tells her that he will help find him. However, Merlin thinks something is wrong.

"Should I go and see her?" Gaius asks.

Merlin shakes his head.

"No, it's as if she's frightened," he tells him.

"Well, of course she is. She's worried about her father," Gaius says.

"Right," Merlin replies.

He leaves to finish his chores.

"I have a question," Arthur says.

"Anything," Merlin replies.

Arthur looks down, not sure if he should ask the question.

"When we're together, have you ever used magic?" he asks.

Merlin gives a nervous laugh as he feels his cheeks warm.

"No, my eyes would've given me away," he answers.

"Well, maybe we can try sometime," Arthur says.

Merlin's eyes grow in shock.

"Seriously?" he asks.

Gwen walks in with Andrew.

"Papa! Uncle Merlin," Andrew says.

"Hey you," Arthur replies as Andrew wraps his arms around his father's legs.

"I think it's someone's bedtime," Gwen says.

"Come on, you," Merlin replies, picking up Andrew.

"But," Andrew protests.

"You heard your mother. They're going to bed, so that means you do, too," Merlin says.

xxx

Merlin starts getting things prepared for them to leave the next morning.

"This is a bad idea," he tells Merlin as they get on their horses.

"Everything is a bad idea to you, Merlin," Arthur says.

Merlin gets even more suspicious when Hilda appears to have something wrong with her. Gaius checks her, but nothing seems to be wrong.

"Strange. Her blood flows with the strength and vigor of someone half her age," he says.

"How is that possible?" Merlin asks.

This keeps Merlin up the rest of the night.

"Good morning, Merlin," Princess Mithian says the next day.

"Can I help with something, Princess?' he asks.

She hands him a water jog.

"I need this refilled, please," Mithian says.

"As you with," Merlin replies with a nod.

As he bends down to the water, he sees the name Morgana written on a rock. He gets up calmly, but then starts running. Morgana, who is disguised as Hilda, flings him into a tree and knocks him out.

"Merlin?" Gwaine calls out.

"He's here," Hilda says.

Gwaine carries Merlin back to camp.

"Gaius, do what you can. I must look for Rodor before Odin's men kill him," Arthur says.

Gwaine stays with Merlin and Gaius. When Gwaine is not looking, Gaius revives Merlin with magic.

"Hilda's Morgana," Merlin whispers.

"An aging spell," Gaius says in realization.

"Mithian tried warning me," Merlin replies.

Merlin and Gwiane go looking for Arthur and the rest. The fight has already begun when they reach them.

"Did you…" Arthur begins to ask as they run out of the cave.

"Now's not the time, Arthur," Merlin replies. Odin traps Arthur and Merlin. They begin to fight and Arthur is able to disarm Ordin. He is about to kill him when Merlin yells. "Arthur, stop! Is killing him going to do any good?

Arthur thinks for a moment.

"He's right," he says.

They end up making a truce.

xxx

Merlin has a smile on his face when they get back to Camelot.

"You did it. By not killing Odin, you gave people hope. I'm proud of you," he tells Arthur.

Arthur laughs as he wraps his arms around Merlin.

"You should take some of the credit. Turns out you're not entirely stupid," he replies.

Merlin's eyebrows level.

"Is that a compliment?" he asks.

"Oh, shut up," Arthur says. He pulls Merlin to the bed

"Now, about that conversation we had earlier…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 5 The Disir

Merlin watches as Arthur trains Mordred. Keeping an eye on Mordred is the only thing Merlin feels he can do at this point. Mordred has not made a move yet to kill Arthur.

"Mordred's doing really well I think," Arthur says he and Merlin walk back to the castle afterwards.

"He's making progress," Merlin replies.

He begins helping Arthur out of his armor.

"Yes, he'll make a fine knight," Arthur says.

The door suddenly opens and Andrew come running in.

"Papa," he yells.

Merlin places the sword on the table as Arthur picks up Andrew.

"There's my little man," Arthur says.

"Horses," Andrew replies.

Arthur laughs as he lets Andrew down.

"I can't take you right now, but if you ask Merlin, I'm sure he can," he says.

"Can we?" Andrew asks, making Merlin's heart melt as the boy gives him a pleading look.

"Sure," Merlin tells him.

Andrew smiles and runs out. Arthur grabs Merlin's arms before following after Andrew.

"Merlin, have you used magic in front of Andrew?" Arthur asks.

"No. Only you, my mother, and Gaius know. Lancelot knew. I haven't told Gwen, but I feel as if she may know," he says.

Arthur nods.

"No one else can know. Not yet. Not with Morgana out there," he says.

"Agreed," Merlin replies.

"If I had to choose anyone to be entrusted with magic, it would be you," Arthur says.

Merlin smiles and goes off to find Andrew.

xxx

When news that a sorcerer named Osgar is in the forest, Arthur leads a patrol to find him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Merlin asks Arthur, giving a look towards Mordred. "He's very young."

"Where would any of us be if no one had given us a chance?" Arthur asks.

They get on their horses and begin to leave.

"Merlin," Gwen calls out. He turns his horse around to face her. "You will take care of him?"

"He doesn't always make it easy," Merlin tells her.

"I know," Gwen replies, giving a small smile.

It is not long before they find Osgar.

"What is it that you want from me?" Arthur asks.

"The Disir have passed judgement on to you," Osgar says. He hands Arthur what looks like a coin. "You have waged war on the people of the Old Religion. But it is not too late. Redeem yourself."

He falls to the ground and dies from a stab wound. Later that night, Mordred catches Merlin making Osgar's grave.

"Sorcerer's are not permitted marked graves," Mordred says. Merlin gives him a worried look. "I'd done the same."

"One day we will live in freedom again," Merlin replies.

"You really believe that?" Mordred asks.

"I do," Merlin says.

xxx

Merlin is very quiet as he makes Arthur's bed.

"Are you feeling all right, Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"Quite, my lord," he answers.

Arthur walks over to Merlin and takes his hands.

"I haven't seen you smile these past few days," he says.

"It's the rune mark," Merlin replies.

"A trinket," Arthur says. He grabs the coin from his bedside table. "Look, I'll have Gaius take a look at it."

They go see Gaius, but it does not put Merlin in a better mood.

"This mark aroused great fear. When the Disir sat in judgment, their word was final," Gaius tells them.

"It's nonsense,' Arthur says. Arthur and Merlin go back to Arthur's chambers. Now Arthur is in the sulky mood. "Haven't I made this a better kingdom?

"You have," Merlin replies.

"I am not my father," Arthur says.

Merlin nods.

"No, you are not," he agrees.

"Should I take them seriously?" Arthur asks.

"I think you already have," Merlin says.

That night Merlin talks to Kilgharrah, who tells him Mordred must die.

xxx

Arthur takes Merlin and a group of knights, including Mordred, to see the Disir. However, the talk does not fare well, and Mordred gets injured.

"You can't heal him?" Arthur asks.

Merlin knows what he means. Arthur is asking for Merlin to use magic on Mordred. Merlin can, but he will not use it. Not after what Kilgharrah told him.

"It's not that simple. There are limits, you know," Merlin says.

"We need to get him to Gaius," Arthur replies.

They do so. Gaius turns to Merlin after everyone has left.

"Merlin, you can save him," he says.

"I'm not," he replies.

"Merlin," Gaius says sternly.

Merlin shakes his head angrily.

"He's destined to kill Arthur," he says.

"What happened to the young boy who came into my chambers all those years ago?" Gaius asks.

"He grew up," Merlin says.

xxx

Arthur takes Merlin with him to ask for forgiveness form the Disir. However, they will not accept it unless Arthur accepts the Old Religion. They sit by a fire that night.

"How did you know this place was sacred?" Arthur asks, remembering what Merlin had said the first time they had come here.

"It's everywhere. Everything is just vibrating," Merlin says.

"You can feel all that?" Arthur asks.

Merlin looks up at him.

"Can't you?" he asks. Arthur shakes his head. "Give me your hand." Merlin takes Arthur's hand in his and places it on the ground, allowing him to feel what he feels. Arthur smiles for a moment. "What will you do?"

"You tell me," Arthur replies, leaning back against a log.

"I can't," Merlin says.

"Denying them would be like denying you. And Mordred will die," Arthur replies.

"I'm not sure Camelot is ready," Merlin tells him, thinking this decision would mean Mordred's death.

That turns out to be the wrong thing to do. Mordred meets them at the foot of the castle to Merlin's horror.

"Merlin?" Gaius asks, seeing him looking out a window.

"How could I have been so stupid? By rejecting magic, Mordred was allowed to live. To kill Arthur," he says.

"Don't blame yourself," Gaius replies.

"But it is," Merlin yells. "I might as well killed Arthur myself."

They look out the window to watch Arthur continue to train Mordred.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 6 The Dark Tower

Gwen laughs as Andrew transfers from her horse to Merlin's. They, as well as Leon and Gwaine, are riding on the edge of the forest.

"Hold on very tight, Andrew. I don't want you to fall," Merlin says.

"You're a natural with him," Leon says.

They see a shadow from within the forest.

"It's Morgana," Gwaine says.

Merlin reacts quickly and slides Andrew back to Gwen.

"Run," he yells. "Take Andrew and run."

"What about you?" Gwen asks.

"I'll hold her off," Merlin tells her.

Gwen rides off with Leon and Gwaine.

"Merlin," Morgana says with a laugh.

Merlin hits off his horse.

"I'm not letting you go near them," he says.

"It's not them I'm after," Morgana replies.

Merlin looks confused for a moment.

"What?" he asks.

And everything then goes black.

xxx

Merlin wakes up, his arms in chains.

"Not again," he groans.

He then notices Morgana in front of him as his vision clears.

"Hello, Merlin," Morgana says. To his surprise, she unchains him. He falls to his knees. "You must be thirsty."

She hands him a mug.

"What are you trying to do?" Merlin asks.

"I was being nice," Morgana replies in an offended voice.

"Right," Merlin says.

Reluctantly, he drinks the water. This puts a smile on Morgana's face.

"Join me for dinner?" she asks.

Merlin takes note of the excitement in her voice.

"Really…" he begins in happy but cautious tone. He then comes back to reality. "No."

"Your choice," Morgana say.

She turns and slams the door behind her

"Morgana, don't," Merlin yells out as he hears the bolt lock.

Meanwhile, Arthur goes out with a search party to find Merlin.

"There's the Dark Tower," Gwaine says.

"That's where Morgana must be holding Merlin," Arthur replies.

xxx

Merlin hears the whispering of his name. He turns and gasps at the figure by a column.

"Arthur," Merlin says. He does not care how he found him or how he got into the locked room. Only that Arthur was there to rescue him. Arthur puts a finger over his mouth and disappears behind the column. Merlin walks over to the column, but Arthur is gone. "I'm losing my mind."

"Over here," Arthur's voice replies.

Merlin turns. Arthur is now standing clear across the room from where he had been. He starts laughing at Merlin. Morgana comes in as Merlin cries out.

"Let's go," she says. Merlin blindingly let's Morgan walk him out. They sit at a table all filled with food. Merlin just sits and stares at the food, but does not make a move for it. "You need to eat, Merlin."

"I don't know what you're playing at, but Arthur will find me," Merlin replies.

"I know. I want him to," Morgana says.

Her voice is a little too sweet. Merlin knows Morgana is up to something.

"I don't understand," he says.

"You will soon," Morgana replies.

xxx

Merlin wakes with a start. He lets out a heavy sigh as he see Arthur sitting next to him.

"Hello," Arthur says.

"Where are you?" Merlin asks, knowing now that this is not the real Arthur.

"Back in Camelot. I thought that was obvious," Arthur tells him.

"You're not coming?" Merlin asks.

His heart was beginning to break all over again as Arthur laughed.

"Why would I?" he asks.

"No," Merlin yells out. "You wouldn't just leave me." Arthur disappears. Merlin yells out again. Morgana comes in. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm helping you," Morgana says.

"Helping me? How is torturing me helping me?" Merlin asks.

"You're seeing the truth," Morgana tells him.

Morgana leaves. Merlin slams his fist at the door.

"He'll come for me! I know he will," he says.

xxx

Merlin is now leaning against a wall. Arms wrapped around his knees.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice says.

Merlin closes his eyes tights and covers his ears.

"No, you're not real. You're not real. Leave me alone," he yells.

"Merlin, it's me. Look at me," Arthur says.

As Merlin does, letting his guard down, Arthur starts to laugh.

"No! Stop," Merlin cries.

He covers his ears again. He flinches when a hand touches his shoulder.

"It's all right. I'm here, Merlin," Morgana tells him. Merlin reaches out for Morgana, and he goes into her embrace. "I'm sorry, but this was necessary. I am the only one you can trust. Come, you need some rest."

Merlin pulls away.

"No! I want no part of this sick game," he says.

xxx

Merlin backs up into the walls as the door comes crashing down. Arthur runs in. Merlin shakes his head as Arthur walks towards him.

"Merlin," he says.

He flinches as Arthur extends his hand. Merlin is surprised to feel the soft touch. He looks into Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur?" Merlin asks.

This time, Merlin knows it is the real Arthur and takes him in his arms.

"What has she done to you?" Arthur asks as he holds Merlin closer.

"Just, get me out of here," Merlin says.

After getting back to Camelot, Merlin goes into the forest and meets Morgana one night.

"How is he?" Morgana asks.

Merlin smiles.

"Arthur thinks he has won," he tells her.

"Do you understand now who you can trust?" Morgana asks.

Merlin nods.

"It's you, Morgana. It's only ever been you," he replies.

Morgana smiles approvingly.

"You're not one of them. And you never will be," she says.

"You don't know how much I hate them. All of them," Merlin replies.

"You have done well to see past the lies to the real truth. You have an important part to play in the future. Together we will ensure the destruction of everything that Arthur holds dear," Morgana says.

Merlin nods and heads back towards the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 7 A Lesson in Vengeance

Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen are riding their horses and stop by the forest.

"Beautiful day for a picnic on our anniversary," Arthur says.

Merlin rolls his eyes as he dismounts his horse.

"You remembered," Gwen replies.

"Actually, I told him," Merlin says.

"Merlin," Arthur gasps.

"What?" he asks innocently. "I did."

There is a loud noise. Arthur's horse rears up. The girth snaps, causing Arthur to fall. Bandits attack, but Arthur kills them.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shrugs his shoulders. However, as he turns, he smiles.

xxx

Leon tells Arthur that the girth was messed with. They arrest Tyr, the man responsible for making the girth. He insists that he has nothing to do with what happened.

"You've been awfully quiet about all this, Merlin," Gaius tells him.

Merlin has to think of something quick to say.

"I'm just shocked is all," he says. "Arthur's known Tyr since they were boys."

"Do you really think he could do something like this?" Gaius asks.

"Arthur seems to think so," Merlin answers. He then shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Well, we know one thing. Tyr didn't do this alone

xxx

Tyr is found dead the next morning in his cell. Little did anyone know that it was Merlin who had killed him?

"Gaius, can I speak with you?" Gwen asks.

Gaius turns, surprised he had not heard her come in.

"Of course. What seems to be the problem?" he asks.

Gaius notices Gwen look at the room Merlin slept in for a moment.

"Have you noticed anything different about Merlin?" she asks.

"Nothing unusual, but Morgana did have him prisoner," Gaius tells her.

"I can only imagine what she put him through," Gwen says.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Gaius replies.

Gwen gives him a grateful nod and leaves. Little did they know Merlin is meeting with Morgana as they speak? Gwen runs into Merlin in the corridor on her way from Gaius's.

"Merlin," she says in a shocked tone.

"Gwen," he replies, equally stunned.

"Arthur has been worried sick," she tells him.

"Really?" Merlin asks.

"A patrol was attacked not an hour ago," Gwen explains.

She has no idea that it was Merlin who had attacked them.

"I did not know," Merlin says convincingly. "Sorry I frightened you."

xxx

Merlin once again goes into the forest to meet with Morgana.

"You've done well, Merlin," Morgana tells him.

He gives her a nod.

"Thank you, my lady," Merlin replies.

"However, you now must pass your job onto someone else," Morgana says. Merlin gives her a puzzled look as she hands him a vial. "Put this in the queen's drink."

"As you wish," Merlin replies. Merlin wakes up the next morning, an awful feeling in his gut. He has no idea how he has gotten in his bed. "Gaius!"

Gaius comes, a bit out of breath from wither running or going up the stairs.

"Are you all right?" he asks.

Merlin shakes his head as he pulls a shirt over his head and sits down on his bed.

"I don't know. I don't remember being rescued," he tells Gaius.

Gaius joins him on the bed.

"I believe you were under Morgana's influence," he says.

"Gaius, what is it? What did I do?" Merlin asks, knowing that look in the old man's eyes. Gaius tells him. "Why would she just let me go?"

It did not make any sense.

"It is strange," Gaius agrees.

xxx

Merlin finds a piece of cloth the next day while in the woods. He recognizes the material. After all, he has washed it plenty of times.

"I think Morgana has found someone new to finish what I started," Merlin tells Gaius.

"Who?" Gaius asks.

Merlin hands him the piece of cloth.

"Gwen," he replies.

"It makes sense. She was getting suspicious about you," Gaius says.

"Where is she now?" Merlin asks.

"She should be…" Gaius begin to say. He stops when the horrible realization hits him. "Oh no."

Merlin knows it, too.

"Eating with Arthur," he says what Gaius cannot.

Merlin runs to warn Arthur, but it is too late. Arthur is slouched over in his chair. Merlin is blamed for poisoning Arthur.

xxx

Gaius is able to get an aging potion to Merlin in the cell.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asks Merlin after he breaks out and is now aged.

"That's a damn fool question. I am who I am and I am who I was and I am who I will always be. Now, excuse me," old Merlin says.

"But we didn't let you in," the other guard replies.

Old Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Something interesting in you tea, is there?" he asks. "You let me in not ten minutes ago. Now, goodbye," He sneaks into Arthur's chambers. "How is he?"

He is now his normal self again.

"Not well. Only your magic can save him," Gaius tells him.

Merlin puts his hand on Arthur's chest and says a spell. He backs away with tears in his eyes as Gaius's checks.

"Merlin," a weak Arthur mumbles.

"Well done, Merlin," Gaius says.

Merlin leaves to go back to the cells.

xxx

Merlin is laying on his stomach, asleep, when Gwaine and Gaius wake him.

"The king would like a word with you," Gaius says as Gwaine opens the cell.

Merlin scratches his head and smiles. He happily gets up and goes straight to Arthur's chambers.

"Merlin! I'm actually glad to see you," Arthur tells him when he enters.

"Haven't lost your humor I see. How are you?" he asks.

"I'm all right," Arthur says. There is a questionable look in Merlin's eyes. "Merlin, I know it wasn't you."

"Thank you," Merlin replies.

He tries to tell Arthur about Gwen, but Arthur stops him before he can.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Merlin series.

Chapter 8 The Hollow Queen

Merlin has been trying to tell Arthur about Gwen, but it seems they are glued to the hip now. He is thinking about how to separate them as he prepares hot water in the kitchens when he hears someone enter.

"Who are you?" Merlin asks as a boy comes into view.

"I'm Daegal," the boy answers.

"How did you get in here?" Merlin asks.

"It wasn't difficult," Daegal says, giving a smile with his smug tone. Merlin tries to get the boy to leave. "Please, my sister's sick."

"I'm not a physician," Merlin tells him.

He then notices a druid symbol on the boy's arm. His expression softens.

"You are her only chance," Daegal says.

Merlin gives an exhausted sigh.

"I'll meet you at first light," he says.

xxx

Gaius argues with Merlin about leaving to meet the boy.

"After what just happened, you want to leave now?" Gaius asks.

"I'll be back by nightfall," Merlin assures him. "Besides, it'll give me time to think of how to tell Arthur about Gwen."

Merlin meets Daegal.

"You're the king's servant. I hope I didn't you into trouble," Daegal says.

"Not at all," Merlin replies.

While the pair make their way to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Camelot prepares to receive Sarrum and his men. Arthur has no idea that Gwen is planning his assassination.

xxx

Gaius hands Arthur his sword after having to help dress the king himself.

"You're very quiet, sire," he says.

"My father feared Sarrum. Can you blame me?" Arthur asks.

"No," Gaius answers.

"Where is that servant of mine?" Arthur asks, realizing he has not seen Merlin all day.

"I'm having him look for the grimonia plant. I do not know how long it'll take him," Gaius tells him.

"I hope you're not just covering up for him and he's in the tavern," Arthur says.

"Never, sir," Gaius replies.

xxx

Merlin and Daegal continue to walk through the woods.

"How bad was you sister when you last saw her?" Merlin asks.

"Not well. We need to get to her," Daegal says. Merlin then hears bandits. He tries to warn Daegal telepathically, but it does not work. He has to be pulled down to hide. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Merlin asks.

"No," Daegal says.

Merlin knows then that Daegal had been using him. Meanwhile, back in Camelot, Arthur and his knights greet Sarrum's party.

xxx

Merlin and Daegal finally reach their destination that night.

"There's no one here," Merlin says. He grabs Daegal's arm and sees that the druid mark is coming off. "You lied to me."

"I can explain," Daegal replies.

Morgana then comes from behind a tree. Merlin's eyes grow.

"You've done well," Morgana tells Daegal.

"I should've known," Merlin says angrily.

Daegal tries to explain, but it is too late. Merlin is pinned to the ground by an invisible force. Morgana pours black liquid down Merlin's throat and kicks him down the hill. Back in Camelot, Gwen and Sarrum are planning to kill Arthur.

xxx

Gaius become more suspicious of Gwen when she does not seem too worried about Merlin missing. Meanwhile, Daegal comes back for Merlin and is able to cure him.

"What's Morgana planning?" Merlin asks weakly.

He is slowly able to sit up.

"I don't know," Daegal says.

They wait until Merlin has regained his strength before going back to Camelot. They run into bandits on their way back.

"If you value your lives, you'll leave now," Merlin says.

"You don't even have a sword," one of the bandits replies with a laugh.

"I don't need one," Merlin says. When Merlin uses his magic, the bandits leave. "Come on."

They reach Camelot just in time to save Arthur, but at the cost of Daegal's life. Arthur cannot believe his eyes when he sees Merlin in his chambers.

"You're back," Arthur says.

He takes Merlin in his arms and kisses him.

"Hello to you, too," Merlin replies after catching his breath.

"Now, find me my comb. I can't," Arthur says.

"You mean this?" Merlin asks.

He turns to the bedside table and picks up the object in question.

"It must have been hiding," Arthur says.

"Under your nose," Merlin replies with a laugh. He taps Arthur's nose with the comb. "You're hopeless, you know?"

"Hopelessly in love," Arthur replies.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 9 With All My Heart

Merlin is finally able to tell Arthur about Gwen. They follow her one night into the forest and see her talking to Morgana.

"How could she do this?" Arthur asks.

Merlin can see the disbelief in his eyes.

"She's under Morgana's influence," he tells Arthur.

Arthur's expression then turns serious.

"Is there anything you can do?" he asks, his look desperate.

"I have to think," Merlin says.

"You might want to hurry with that," Arthur mutters.

Gaius tells Merlin to go to the Dochraid. There, the Dochraid tells Merlin how to save Gwen.

"You must travel to the Cauldron of Arianrhod. There you will need all of your powers, for you must summon the White Goddess herself. The Queen must enter the water willingly," she says.

xxx

Merlin stands in front of Arthur, a bottle in his hand.

"Are you sure this is going to work," Arthur asks, eyeing the tiny bottle.

"She'll listen to you, Arthur," Merlin says.

"And how are we going to get her there?" he asks, although he already knows.

As he thought, Merlin lifts the bottle.

"I'll slip a deep sleeping draught into her drink," Merlin explains.

"And when we're there?" Arthur asks.

"I'll have to perform a ceremony once she is in the water," Merlin answers.

There is a moment of silence as Arthur takes everything in.

"You can do this?" Arthur asks.

Merlin extends his free arm out.

"We'll get Gwen back," he says as Arthur nods and clasps Merlin's upper arm.

That night, Merlin slips the draught in Gwen's wine. She takes the drink, and soon, Gwen passes out.

"Quick, we haven't much time," Gaius says. "Let's get her out of here."

xxx

Arthur and Merlin ride out, Gwen on the back of Arthur's horse, still passed out.

"Are we almost there?" Arthur asks.

"Nearly," Merlin tells him.

They stop and go on by foot. Arthur carries Gwen, Merlin all the rest.

"Everything all right?" Arthur asks, noticing Merlin is falling behind.

"Well, I am carrying twice as much as you," Merlin says.

"You complain too much, Merlin," Arthur replies. There is no retort back from Merlin. "Merlin?"

Merlin has fallen down the mountain. Trying to get him, Arthur falls as well. When Merlin awakes, he is surprised to find that Mordred has saved them. He quickly looks for Arthur and finds him resting against a tree, a still unconscious.

"You…" Merlin begins weakly.

"I told you before. Don't be so quick to judge me," Mordred says.

"Then I suppose I should say thank you," Merlin replies.

xxx

On their journey the next day, they are attacked by Morgana.

"Get Gwen out," Merlin yells. Arthur carries Gwen off as Merlin and Mordred stay behind. "Stay here."

Mordred gives Merlin a confused look.

"Merlin, you can't," he says.

"I know what I'm doing," he replies.

However, Morgana catches up with them and knocks them out. Merlin comes to and leaves Mordred behind.

"Merlin, where's Mordred?" Arthur asks.

"He's given us time," Merlin answers. Arthur does not question any further. They continue on to the Cauldron of Arainrhod. "Place Gwen down by the water."

Arthur does so.

"This better work," he says.

"Now, when she wakes, you'll have little time to get her to go in the water. And she must do it on her own," Merlin tells him.

"I understand," Arthur says.

Merlin wakes Gwen up. She gets up and starts to panic.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?" Gwen asks. Arthur steps towards her. "Get away from me."

"My Guinevere," Arthur says.

"My Guinevere?" she asks with a laugh. "You're a stupid, foolish man. I've never been yours."

"That's not true," Arthur tells her.

"You don't care for me," Gwen yells.

Merlin looks down, seeing the hurt in Arthur's eyes.

"Also not true," Arthur replies. "You've given me so much. Great council. And you've given me Andrew." Merlin looks back up to see Arthur walking into the water. "Come."

He extends a hand out to her. Slowly, Gwen follows. Merlin then performs the ceremony. A white light surrounds Gwen, healing her.

xxx

They are heading back to Camelot when Mordred finds them. Arthur tells him a story how a sorceress healed Gwen.

"So, the sorceress fixed you?" Mordred asks. "Amazing."

"And you. You escaped Morgana," Arthur says.

Merlin keeps his mouth shut. He cannot believe Mordred survived.

"I'm a knight of Camelot after all," Mordred replies. Arthur and Gwen ride ahead. Merlin takes a deep breath, awaiting for Mordred to tell him something. "It was you, wasn't it?" Merlin nods, knowing it was not use denying it. "You did a good deed, then. I won't tell."

"Thank you," Merlin says.

They ran back from then on is silent. The only question now is if Gwen was going to accept Merlin having magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 10 The Kindness of Strangers

Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, with Andrew riding with her, go out for a picnic.

"A beautiful day for a picnic," Arthur says.

"Indeed it is," Gwen replies.

As soon as Gwen puts Andrew down, he runs to Merlin, who has his hands full with the picnic supplies.

"Up! Up," Andrew says.

"Let Merlin put the basket down first," Arthur replies with a laugh.

Gwen walks up to Merlin as Arthur walks Andrew away.

"I always had a feeling about you, Merlin," she tells him. "All those strange little things that seem to happen around you. If anyone was to be trusted with magic, it'd be you."

It had been useless to try to lie to Gwen about what had happened. To Merlin's surprise, Gwen did not seem that shocked to find out about his secret.

"I'll do anything to protect you three," Merlin tells her.

"I know," Gwen replies with a kind smile.

Merlin then notices something by one of the trees.

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

"Something happened here," Merlin says.

They examine the mark on the tree.

"Probably a stag," Arthur says.

Merlin shakes his head.

"I don't think so," he replies.

"Come now. Your king awaits," Arthur says.

Merlin picks up a medallion he sees on the ground before rejoining the others.

xxx

Merlin shows Gaius the medallion to exam it.

"It's from Helva," Gaius tells Merlin.

Then Merlin remembers something.

"The city Morgana just attacked," he replies. Gaius nods.

Merlin goes back to the place where he had first found the medallion. He finds a piece of parchment there. He goes back to show Gaius.

"Morgana was looking for Alator," Gaius replies after reading the message.

"He knows I'm Emrys," Merlin says.

"She's getting desperate. You must be careful," Gaius tells Merlin.

Merlin nods, but then he begins to think.

"Alator would never betray me," he says.

"No, he wouldn't," Gaius agrees. "However, Morgana will try everything in her power to get it out of him."

And that is what Merlin fears the most.

xxx

Merlin is taken aback the next morning when he walks into the kitchens to find Arthur.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"With all Morgana put Gwen through, I thought It'd be nice to give her breakfast in bed," Arthur says.

"How very sweet of you," Merlin replies.

Merlin decides to walk through the meadow to pick flowers later on when a woman approaches him at the forest's edge.

"The great battle is nearing, Emrys," she says.

Merlin dies not know what to do. How did this woman know who he was? Was she sent by Morgana? All these questions go through Merlin's mind.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Merlin asks.

"My name is Finna," the woman answers. "If you value your king, meet me tonight at the temple of the Earu."

Before Merlin can question Finna any more, she is gone.

xxx

Gaius, fearing this woman means harm to Merlin, informs Arthur. Not realizing Merlin intends on meeting her.

"You told him," Merlin yells.

He does not know how long it has been since he has been this angry with Gaius or if he has ever been

"I had to. I thought she was dangerous," Gaius tells him.

"I must find her," Merlin says.

He runs out, wondering how much time he has left.

"And where are you off to?" Arthur asks when they run into each in the corridor.

"Gaius has me gathering herbs," Merlin says.

"Well, be careful. There's a sorceress at large," Arthur replies.

"I think I can handle her if I had to," Merlin tells him.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that," Arthur says jokingly.

Merlin just shakes his head and laughs.

xxx

Merlin finally finds Finna in the forest.

"You found me?" Finna asks in surprise.

Merlin gives her a look.

"You doubted me?" he asks.

The old woman shakes her head.

"Never," Finna says.

Morgana's men then soon find them. While trying to escape, Merlin is hit with an arrow. They make refuse in the watch tower. Merlin looks around the place that seemed to come out of nowhere. Not even he knew about the tower.

"How did you know about this place?" he asks.

"When you've been on the run for as long as I have, you learn of all the secret places," Finna tells him.

"If Arthur understood you meant no harm, nothing will happen to you," Merlin assures her.

Before Finna can comment, Morgana and her men can be heard from the stairs. Merlin escapes to the top of the tower. Finna insists on leaving her to give Merlin more time. Merlin refuses at first, but ends up doing what he is told. This leads to Finn's death. Once on top of the tower, Merlin calls upon Kilgharrah.

xxx

When Merlin awakes, Kilgarrah is sitting there looking after him.

"Thank you," Merlin says.

"As always, I will come," Kilgarrah replies.

Merlin then notices something wrong with the dragon's wing.

"You're hurt. I can heal you," he says.

"I am old, Merlin," Kilgarrah tells him. "Nothing you can do will change that."

"Will I see you again?" Merlin asks.

But Kilgharrah does not answer and leaves. Merlin goes back to Camelot, knowing Morgana is closer than ever to attacking Camelot and finding out who he really is.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 11 The Drawing in the Dark

Arthur laughs as he stands at the entrance of Merlin's room, who is lying in his bed, wrapped up in blankets and shivering.

"Stop laughing," he tries to say seriously, but it gets lost as he coughs.

"This happens a lot though after a hunt," Arthur replies.

Merlin gives him an evil look.

"I have a cold and not in the mood," he says.

Arthur clears his throat as Gaius walks in with a cup.

"Take this," Gaius tell Merlin, handing the cup to him. "You should be better by morning."

"Thanks, Gaius," Merlin replies.

Gaius nods to Arthur as he leaves. Merlin looks towards the door until he can hear Arthur leave.

"Something on your mind?" Gaius asks.

"It's Mordred," Merlin replies after gulping down the warm liquid.

"You're still worrying about what Finna told you," Gaius says.

"I can't allow myself to trust him when I know what he's destined to do," Merlin replies.

Gaius sits down on the bed.

"What happened today?" he asks.

"I saw him let someone escape," Merlin tells him.

xxx

Gwen notices Arthur staring out the window the next day.

"Arthur, what's the matter?" she asks.

"Morgana's men attacked not far from the Citadel," he tells her.

"She is brazen," Gwen says.

Arthur finally turns around to look at her.

"She has no fear of us," he says.

"Then she is foolish," Gwen replies.

She places a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"But she has sorcery on her side," Arthur says.

"We do as well," Gwen reminds him.

Arthur gives an uneasy look. He could not put Merlin in that position.

"You can't possibly suggest I have Merlin fight on the front lines," Arthur says.

"Of course not. But he would whether you asked him or not," Gwen tells him.

Arthur nods in agreement and gives a small laugh.

"He is stubborn that way," he replies.

"Yes, he is," Gwen says.

"I better go find him for the patrol," Arthur replies.

He leaves, but not feeling much better about the situation.

xxx

Merlin has promised Mordred that he would not tell Arthur about the girl, who turns out, is a druid. They find her, but Arthur captures her after she tries to kill him.

"You gave me your word," Mordred tells Merlin after finding out what had happened.

"I didn't tell him," Merlin says.

He tries to explain, but Mordred is not listening.

"You really hate me that much? You'll pay for this, Merlin," Mordred says.

Mordred walks away as Gwaine walks up to them.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Nothing," Merlin tells him.

He goes to Arthur and asks about letting the girl go, but he does not listen. This just makes Merlin even more frustrated.

xxx

Merlin tries to convince Mordred not to break the druid, Kara, out.

"Mordred, please think about this," he begs him.

"Kara is sentenced to die in the morning. I'm not going to stand back and watch the woman I love die," Mordred says.

Merlin feels for Mordred, but there is nothing else he can do.

"You can't," Merlin tells him.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Arthur?" Mordred asks.

Merlin's eyes grow in fear. How could Mordred know?

"What?" Merlin asks.

His mind is racing.

"I'm not a fool, Merlin. Don't think no one can see what's going on between you two," Mordred says.

Merlin shallows hard, his heart beats faster.

"Please, not," he says.

"I understand you didn't betray me, so don't do so now," Mordred replies.

Reluctantly, Merlin let's Mordred go.

xxx

Merlin ends up telling Arthur Mordred's plan of breaking Kara out. Gaius can tell as soon as Merlin walks in the Physician's chambers that something is wrong.

"What happened?" he asks.

"The very thing I was trying to stop. I thought by Mordred being here, I could keep an eye on him," Merlin says.

"And now?" Gaius asks.

"And now because of me, I have turned him against Arthur and I," Merlin says.

In the end, Arthur gives Kara the opportunity to repent, but she refuses. She is killed the following day. Mordred is nowhere to be found afterwards after being put in a cell. He has gone to Morgana and tells her that Merlin is Emrys.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 12 The Diamond of the Day Part 1

Merlin is enjoying himself with Arthur and the other knights as they play dice in the local tavern.

"Feel free to retire, Merlin," Arthur says.

"Likewise, my lord," he replies jokingly.

Arthur catches on that Merlin using magic to win, but does not say a word in front of everyone.

"Enjoy this moment," Arthur says.

As the evening ends, Arthur helps a drunk Merlin to bed.

"I won," Merlin replies, hiccupping afterwards.

Arthur laughs as he dumps Merlin on the bed.

"You cheated. Now get some rest," he says.

"Don't wake Gaius," Merlin yells.

"I wasn't the one that tripped over a stool," Arthur reminds him.

Merlin does not notice the opened box under his bed as Arthur leaves. The creature in the box attacks Merlin. Hearing the noise, Gaius comes in, shovel in hand, and kills it.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Gaius asks.

Merlin nods, seemingly more sober than he had been. He then touches Gaius's head. When he looks down at his hand, there's blood on it.

"I'm okay, but your head," Merlin says. Gaius's right eye is cut. "You should get that seen to."

Merlin passes out.

xxx

Merlin sits up in bed in the morning as Gaius walks in.

"What happened?" he asks.

"You were attacked by one of Morgana's creatures. I'm sure Mordred has told her by now about you," Gaius tells him.

Gaius leaves. Merlin tries to use magic to get a glass of water, but it does not work.

"Gaius," he calls out weakly, but still loud enough for Gaius to hear him.

"I hate to think of what would've happened if her plan worked," Gaius says, not recognizing the panic in Merlin's voice.

"It… it did work," Merlin tells him.

"What are you talking about?" Gaius asks.

"My powers. They're gone," Merlin replies. They later find out what the creature is after doing some research. "I'm no use to Arthur like this."

xxx

Merlin's heart sinks when he hears the name Camlann. It is the place where Arthur is said to die.

"Arthur will die if he goes," Merlin tells Gaius as he paces back and forth.

"What if you could convince him not to?" Gaius asks.

"Even if he knew he was going to lose his life, he'll still go," Merlin says.

"Then what are you going to do?" Gaius asks.

Merlin thinks for a moment. There is only one solution he can think of.

"I must regain my magic," Merlin says.

"How?" Gaius asks.

But deep down, he knows the answer before Merlin replies.

"The Crystal Cave," Merlin says.

"With all those bandits out there?" Gaius asks.

"I'll take Gwaine with me," Merlin tells him as if it was the obvious answer.

"Merlin," Gaius replies in an unsure tone.

"I trust him. He won't tell anyone," he says.

Gaius sighs.

"I suppose he wouldn't," he says.

"I got to go," Merlin replies.

xxx

Merlin is in Arthur's chambers preparing for the battle.

"Is everything ready?" Arthur asks.

"Yes. Everything's there for your journey" Merlin tells him.

Arthur gives Merlin a curious look.

"My journey?" he asks.

"I won't be coming with you," Merlin replies.

Arthur takes a moment to think about what Merlin has just told him.

"Merlin, normally I'd account that to you being scared. But I know who you really are," he says.

"I'm sorry," he apologies.

"I guess I've been wrong about you," Arthur says.

This hurts Merlin. His eyes start to water.

"Arthur, I…" Merlin tries to explain, but Arthur shakes his head angrily.

"Leave," he tells him.

This is it. Merlin has to tell him.

"Morgana knows," he yells out. "She knows about me and has stolen my powers." There is no stopping the tears now from falling. Arthur takes Merlin in his arms. "I want to help, and there's nothing I can do."

But there is something he could do. Merlin and Gwaine ride out.

"Merlin, what is this place?" Gwaine asks as they reach the cave.

"It's called the Crystal Cave," he tells him.

"And you needed to come here. Why?" Gwaine.

But Merlin already knows he knows.

"I have magic, or at least I did before Morgana took it," Merlin tells him.

"All this time?" Gwaine asks.

Merlin is confused when he does hear anger in his friend's voice.

"You're not angry?" he asks.

Gwaine surprisingly laughs.

"I've known you for some time now. If you wanted me dead, you'd done it a long time ago," he says.

"I wouldn't do that," Merlin replies.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Gaius says.

Merlin nods and enters the cave.

"Hello, Emrys," a familiar voice replies not long after Merlin has been in the cave.

"Morgana," he says.

He looks around, but he cannot see her.

"You've protected my brother well. And now you can't," Morgana replies with a laugh.

She traps him inside the cave.

xxx

When Arthur does not find Merlin anywhere in the castle, he goes to Gaius.

"Merlin's going to do something stupid, isn't he?" he asks.

"I wouldn't say that, Arthur," Gaius says.

"Then why did he run away?" Arthur asks.

"He's doing it for you," Gaius tells him.

Arthur's eyebrows level.

"Doing what?" he asks.

"He wants to help in any way he can. He's gone to regain his powers," Gaius says.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Arthur asks.

"He thinks it's worth the risk," Gaius says.

"He's being foolish," Arthur replies.

Gaius gives a small smile.

"Foolish, maybe. But extremely loyal," he says.

"That he is," Arthur replies.

xxx

In the cave, Merlin wakes to see a vision of his father.

"You must keep fighting," he says.

"How can I without magic?" Merlin asks.

He is getting more and more hopeless.

"You are magic itself. Believe in it," his father says.

Merlin closes he eyes. When he opens them, his father is gone. Merlin takes a deep breath and whispers a spell. A blue butterfly flies out of his hand. He goes to a crystal to look for Arthur.

"Arthur, I'm sorry I had to leave," Merlin says when he finally sees Arthur. "I didn't want to. If you can hear me, Morgana is planning to trap you. Take a different path."

Arthur wakes with a start in his tent.

"Merlin," he gasps.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 13 The Diamond of the Day Part 2

Merlin ages himself and attacks the Saxons. He reaches the battlefield, however, it is too late. On the hill, he watches as Mordred runs his sword through Arthur. Merlin screams out. Mordred turns at the sound, allowing Arthur one last go at Mordred, and kills him.

"Arthur," Merlin gasps. He takes off down the hill. Merlin sees Arthur slumped over a rock. "You can't leave me. Not now."

He carries Arthur off the battlefield. They get to the forest. Merlin is already aged back.

"Merlin…" Arthur starts to say weakly.

"Don't talk. You need to save your strength," he replies.

He gets them both to safety deeper into the forest until they both are too tired to carry on.

xxx

When Arthur wakes up, he sees Merlin has started a campfire.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asks.

"My side," Arthur tells him.

Merlin looks down. Things were not going his way.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I thought I'd defied the prophecy. I thought I was in time."

"What are you talking about?' Arthur asks.

Merlin has to look away for a moment. He does not know how Arthur will react when he tells him.

"I tried getting Mordred away, but it always backfired on me," Merlin said.

"You knew this would happen?" Arthur asks.

"I didn't want to believe it. So, I tried everything in my power to stop it. But, I couldn't," Merlin says, his eyes watering.

Arthur motions for Merlin to join him. Merlin sits next to him, leaning his head against Arthur.

xxx

Gaius arrives with some supplies to help in the middle of the next day. His face is drawn as he walks up to Merlin.

"A fragment of sword is embedded in his chest," Gaius says. Merlin knows there is more to it. "However, it was forged in dragon's breath."

"How am I to help him, then?" Merlin asks.

"The Sidhe are by the Lake of Avalon," Gaius tells him. "They have the magic to heal him."

Arthur gives Gaius the Royal Seal to give Gwen.

"Until Andrew is old enough, Gwen will rule," he says.

Gaius nods and leaves. Merlin tries to protest, but does not.

"We need to leave at first light," Merlin replies.

xxx

Merlin has to use magic to fight off two Saxons the next day. That night, Arthur watches as Merlin fails to light a fire with magic.

"Why don't you use magic?" Arthur asks.

"Habit I suppose," Merlin replies with a shrug.

"I remember when we met," Arthur suddenly says.

A smile escapes from Merlin's lips.

"You tried to take my head off with a mace," Merlin says.

"You will look after Gwen and Andrew, won't you?" Arthur asks.

Merlin's smile fades.

"Stop it. You're not going to die," he says.

"Your word, Merlin," Arthur replies.

Merlin gives a frustrated sigh.

"My word," he finally says.

"Good," Arthur replies.

"I'm not going to lose you," Merlin tells him.

xxx

Little did they know Gwaine and Percival are looking for them? However, Morgana finds them. Percival is able to escape, but Gwaine is not as lucky. Morgana uses the Nathair to make Gwaine tell her where Arthur and Merlin are. They do not know Morgana is on her way as they rest.

"Hello, Emrys," she says. Merlin turns, but Morgana is too quick. She sends him into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Morgana turns to Arthur, who is leaning up against a tree. "How the mighty have fallen. You may have won the battle, but you've lost the war."

Merlin appears, Excalibur in his hand. Morgana looks at the blade and laughs.

"Give up, Morgana," Merlin tells her.

"No mortal blade can kill me," she says.

Arthur's eyes grow when Merlin stabs Morgana.

"This is no mortal blade," Merlin says. "It was forged in dragon's breath."

Morgana falls down dead.

"It's over," Arthur says.

"We need to get to the lake," Merlin replies.

When they reach an opened field, Merlin falls in exhaustion from carrying Arthur.

"It's too late," Arthur says, his breathing slowing.

"No," Merlin says.

He pulls Arthur to his lap.

"Just, just hold me. Please," Arthur says. Merlin cannot respond. His eyes will no longer stop the tears from falling. How had he failed? There was no way this was real. "Thank you, Merlin. For everything."

"Arthur, no," Merlin yells as Arthur's eyes close, not to open again.

He calls Kilgharrah, hoping the dragon will be able to do something.

"There is nothing you or I can do," Kilgharrah says.

"I've failed?" Merlin asks.

"No," Kilgharrah tells him.

"I can't lose him," Merlin replies.

"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. Arthur is not just a king, he is the Once and Future King. For when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again," Kilgharrah says.

xxx

Merlin has Arthur in a boat. He sets the boat out to the lake and lights it on fire. With a heavy heart, he returns to Camelot and does what he promised Arthur. To look after Gwen and Andrew and make sure Camelot is kept safe. He gets through the days knowing that one day he and Arthur were to meet again.


End file.
